cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military history of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition
This page contains a list of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition's major conflicts. Significant wars Attack on Sons of Liberty Soon after the NADC's internal reforms following the retirement of Azure Mantle, the alliance took part in a war against the Sons of Liberty. Emperor Charles VI in a press release revelaed the Cassus Belli for NADC participation: In a war that was later known as the October Massacre, the NADC and Nordreich overwhelmed the small Sons of Liberty, in a war that only lasted a day. BLEU-NADC War Events leading up to the war On January 25, Foreign Affairs Minister, Cobalt announced with Otto V Bismarck http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13007 Cobalt Announced that the Cabinet had replaced Emperor Charles VI as Secretary General that the Cabinet had replaced Emperor Charles as Secretary General. However, founder and Deputy Secretary General Azure Mantle stepped in and ended the coup attempt. This left a dearth of experience within the NADC cabinet during the time leading up to the war. On January 26, the alliances of the Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity bloc jointly declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition for alleged actions against the New Polar Order and allies. The war lasted 11 days, during which outnumbered NADC took heavy damage. Peace was accepted on February 6, officially ending the war. BLEU blitz On January 26, BLEU declared war BLEU declared war on NADC citing espionage attempts and NADC unwillingness to pursue a peaceful solution. Later, FANFAN claimed responsibility for the spy attempts. and FarungFarung claims responsibility for the spy attempts. claimed responsibility for the spy attempts. The first BLEU attack wave sent 200 NADC nations into anarchy.The first BLEU attack wave sent 200 NADC nations into anarchy NADC was at a two to one disadvantage and struggling with serious government instability at the same time. Emperor Charles released a statement on January 29, reasserting his authority, and BLEU responded with peace terms BLEU responded with peace terms on February 6. However, when Peace was finally declared, the NADC was thoroughly decimated and had lost almost 200 members. Post war After the war, the NADC struggled under peace terms. Eventually, Emperor Charles was forced to abdicate Emperor Charles was forced to abdicate for non-compliance. Deputy Secretary General Tavillon assumed control and opened up elections. Under his watch, the NADC completed the lagging aid payments to BLEU and effectively completed the terms of the peace agreement within one week - thus negating the need for the disarmament terms to be extended. Once elections opened, Internal Affairs Minister, Rivereye won and became the first elected Secretary General, other than Emperor Charles, in a year and a half. The burden of BLEU terms was too much for many members, who left the alliance. By the time Rivereye gained the Secretariat, the NADC had dipped to almost 1 Million total Nation Strength. Departments within the NADC were virtually unmanned and the Alliance was an empty shell of what it had once been. Reconstruction and change in direction Rivereye led the alliance in the daunting task of rebuilding. Over the next six months, NADC moved out of BLEU terms and attempted to recreate all that NADC had once been. Also, under the Rivereye administration, NADC purposefully moved away from its former neutral/isolationist foreign affairs strategy. On June 28, 2008, NADC signed its first Mutual Defense Pact with The Foreign Division. NADC continued its aggressive treaty policy with several more treaties, including MDoAPs with Echelon, Sons of Liberty in Defiance, and United Blue Directorate. Karma War NADC came to the defense of its optional defense treaty with Zenith, attacking the Republic of Allied Defenses. In the end, support came from RAD's partners in the Aquatic Coalition Front, an 80 man alliance, Assassin Order, a new and small alliance, a ghost declaration of war by Ragnarok and a very limited engagement of 20 nations of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations forced NADC to surrender. A white peace was granted to NADC and Zenith by Karma on April 29, 2009.NADC Surrenders in Karma War Though defeated, NADC considers themselves to have accomplished their goal of getting their allies out of war. Second Unjust War On January the 27th of 2010 the NADC entered the first phase of the war, NpO-\m/ War, in accordance with its treaty with TFD and their mutual ally, NATO. Their target was Umbrella who was at war with Nueva Vida. In the end, after NpO came to a peace agreement with \m/, Umbrella agreed to a white peace with all combatants. On February the 2nd of 2010 the NADC entered the second phase of the war, TOP-C&G War, in accordance with the Optional Aggression clauses in its treaties with Echelon and MCXA. Along with MCXA, Echelon, and GGA, the NADC declared war on Mostly Harmless Alliance for its attacks on IRON. On the 3rd of February 2010, TUF entered the war against MHA according to its ODoAP treaty with the NADC. On February the 10th of 2010, FARK declared war on the NADC, Zenith, MCXA, and Echelon. This was mostly a ghost DoW as FARK didn't attack MCXA, NADC, or Echelon. Instead, they pulled in CSN in attack the NADC and pulled in FOK to attack Echelon and MCXA. FARK did send nations in to attack Zenith. Nevermore, a member of the P&L, entered the war against FARK for it's declaration on the NADC and Zenith. Before update, in accordance to its treaty with the NADC, UBD declared war on CSN. In accordance with its treaty with UBD, GDA also joined the battle that night. On February the 18th of 2010, the NADC, MCXA, Echelon, GDA, and UBD came to agreement with FARK, CSN, MHA, and FOK. White Peace was achieved, thus ending their involvement in the ongoing conflict. War Summary Wars of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition References Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition